


Adventures of Axel and Jessie

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: My Own Characters and their stories [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fucking, Human, Human Toy, M/M, ManxMan, Oneshot, Own Characters - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vore, analsex, asshole, giant, humanslave, maybe disturbing for some, my own characters - Freeform, oneshots, readtags and summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: These short stories is about a giant and his younger boyfriend. It includes some vore, and sex between a giant and a normal guy. Don't like it then don't read! Also: in this story giants are like ruling the earth and humans are like pets or sexslaves. Some readers may find this disturbing but please don't hate. Read the tags and warnings before you start reading!Enjoy:





	1. Human - dildo

\--------------------------------------------

"I wanna try something, my lil fella," Axel smirked as he opened the cage to pick out his 'boyfriend'. Being a giant truly has its good times, like being able to own your tiny humans and have them live in cages like rats. They were funny to play with - because despite their size they could always do something useful. 

Axel had bought Jessie at a market were they were selling tiny humans that had been caught and then got sold to any giant who'd like a cute pet. A girl had just left with a tiny human man in a cage in her hand, and Axel had a feeling that he knew exactly were that human would be tonight. 

Jessie shook his head, his brown bangs covering his eyes and he rushed from the left and to the right to escape Axel's enormous hands, but of course the giant soon caught him and grabbed him with his fingers around the young man's waist. Jessie had been dressed in clothes that had originally belonged to Axel's sister's daughter's male Bratz doll, and the shirt and pants were slightly too big on him, but still better than nothing. 

"Someone's a little naughty, huh?" The huge man murmured and held Jessie securely in his hand as he sat down on his bed and softly dropped Jessie on his warm belly. He laughed at the funny sight of the boy bouncing on Axel's stomach and then weakly sit up to stare directly at the giant. 

Jessie was scared. Frightened.  
Not that his owner was morbid looking or so, actually Axel was a very handsome young giant with kind hazel eyes and blonde short hair. He was muscular, but not fat or big like that, and he was slim but had round thighs and average fat around his abdomen like any other normal person. 

But Jessie knew what many giants did to their humans. 

He had heard from his fellow prisoners at the market that giants often used them as sex toys!

The young human stood up, his balance uneven since he was standing on Axel's stomach, and he swallowed thickly as he stared at the giant.  
"Please d-don't hurt me, I-I...." Jessie stuttered, and he squeaked as Axel laughed softly and reached his big hand up. 

But Axel didn't hurt him at all, just simply nudged Jessie with his index finger and chuckled gently as the human stumbled and fell back on his bum on Axel. 

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you. How could I ever hurt a sweetheart like you?"

Axel poked Jessie's chest softly and then smiled as the boy was staying on Axel and didn't try to run away. Hopefully they could have a small conversation together, like a normal couple. 

"Well, I bet you'd like some things about me, and I'm kind of curious about you as well, so... I'll start," Axel murmured and crossed his legs comfortably, setting his arms underneath his head to support it as he rested. "I'm Axel, I'm 29 years old. I've got a sister, a niece, a step mum and two step brothers. I like cats and I work part time as a sales man. Other than that, I work as a painter, and you're actually the first human I've ever bought."

The giant breathed and grinned before he pointed at Jessie. The human let the all new information slip in before he cleared his throat and spoke as clearly as he could manage:

"I'm Jessie McPole, I'm 18... uhm... I don't have any siblings, and my parents stopped talking to me when... When I came out of the closet...." Jessie blushed and he looked down into his lap, "I like cats, and I used to take singing lessons... but then my school was attacked and then..." Jessie shuddered and gestured at Axel with a dark blushing lighting up his tiny face, "I've never been this close to a giant b-before... and I know what your kind does to us humans..."

"What does my kind do then?" Axel asked calmly and gazed down at the human. He liked Jessie already, and felt bad for him that his parents didn't accept his sexual orientation. 

"You.... use us for sex. It's disgusting and weird a-and you wouldn't even fit inside of me!" 

 

Axel couldn't hold back a soft chuckle and he sat up properly, resting his back against the headboard and the pillows and he caught Jessie before the human fell into his lap. 

"Aren't ya sweet? Jess, I bought you to keep me company. Of course I'd love some sex every now and then, but it's not disgusting and it's not like I'm only using you..." 

With that, Axel held Jessie up by his waist and easily pulled off the doll pants and shirt, smiling warmly as he saw the very tiny butt and crotch of Jessie's. His dick looked like a tiny, short needle and his balls was smaller than raisins. Jessie, of course, struggled and kicked helplessly with his legs and his hands punched Axel's knuckles and fingers to make the giant let go off him, but Axel didn't even feel it the slightest.

He set Jessie back down, placing him on his lap on his round warm thigh, and Jessie sank back a little (like when you sit down in a very soft couch). 

"So small!" Axel grinned and carefully set a finger on Jessie's abdomen, brushing it down and rubbing over Jessie's dick. Even though it was small, Axel could feel how the cock hardened quickly because of his finger rubbing and brushing across Jessie's dick, and he chuckled. "Using you, huh? You like this." 

Jessie helplessly turned hard and he grabbed the finger, wrapping his arms around it and tugging at Axel while the man rubbed his cock, his soft fingertip driving Jessie insane. 

"Fuck! Oh! OH!"

Jessie felt himself reaching his climax and although it was embarrassing and humiliating that he got needy and desperate and manipulated so easily, he let go with a squirm. White cum squirted over Axel's finger and Axel smirked as he withdraw his finger and licked the sticky liquid off his fingertip and then picked Jessie up to lick the cum away with one single lick! 

"Mm..." Axel moaned and winked at the blushing human before he set Jessie down in his lap again, and he grinned softly, "now my friend, I need you to help me. Of course, you could make me cum by licking my cock but it would take you quite some time with that small mouth of yours... and besides, I really feel needy for some ass-action..." 

Before Jessie could even ask what Axel meant, the giant had pulled out a small jar from his cupboard next to the bed, and opened the lid. Axel dipped two fingers into the jar and wetted them in lube before he began to smear it over Jessie's naked body. 

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Jessie squealed and wriggled weakly in Axel's hand, fear filling his gut.

"Don't worry, little one. It won't hurt. Just make sure to keep yourself straight like a stick and let me do the job." Axel shushed him and tilted Jessie's head up to place a warm kiss to the left half of his face. Axel's plump lips brushed over Jessie's face softly and left him warm and tingly inside. 

When Jessie were finally lubed up and was shining like a diamond and slippery like a soap, Axel spread his legs and laid down correctly in his warm bed. He arched up gently to have his asshole on display, and one hand helped to spread his asscheeks while his other hand guided the human down to his asshole. 

Jessie swallowed thickly, squirming softly as he watched the giant guide him closer and closer to his entrance, and Jessie shook his head. This could not be real! It couldn't!

"I'm all cleaned out, Jessie, so you don't have to worry about that. And I'm not gonna let your head slip in, I promise." 

The giant grunted and then carefully pressed Jessie against his puckered hole, feet first! 

Jessie pursed his lips, squealed in fear and some sort of curious excitement (almost like when you're riding a new roller coaster and isn't sure either you should be scared or not).  He felt his feet sink in through the warm puckering and being swallowed by the warm hole, and he could hear Axel moan softly.

At least someone's enjoying it, Jessie thought to himself sarcastically before he felt Axel press in deeper and Jessie was soon engulfed to his knees and then his thighs. His legs was inside of Axel, the warm channel around his limbs feeling like when you stick your finger into your mouth, but Axel's asshole was more dry and Jessie thought 'good that he lubed me up'. 

Axel gritted his teeth, spreading his legs further and he moaned weakly:  
"How you doing, Jess?"  
He waited for an answer while pushing in more of Jess, until he felt the small hips pop into him and then his stomach and waist. He felt Jessie's small hands pushing against his puckering to stay outside of him, and he couldn't help but smile a little. God, this felt nice!

"Okay, stay straightened out now," Axel instructed and pulled Jessie out, moaning as he felt the perfectly shaped body slip out of him and when Jessie was almost fully out, he thrusted back in. Jessie tried his best to keep his body straight and he held his hands down just in case Axel would accidentally press him in fully. Jessie's feet nudged something soft and warm inside of Axel, which must've been the prostate since the giant gasped softly and began to quickly thrust Jessie harder against that spot. 

It didn't hurt Jessie, and he whined softly as he was thrusted in and out through the warm channel. He felt dirty, but wasn't as disgusted as someone may think. He actually quite enjoyed it!

After a couple of minutes of Axel thrusting Jessie in and out, flipping between going slow and going fast, the giant finally froze and spilled his semen over his belly, his breathe hitching in delight as he came. Axel pulled Jessie out of him and carefully grabbed a small tea cup from his sink and filled it with water before carefully letting Jessie slip down his hand and into the water. It was perfect temperature, not too hot nor too cold, and Jessie relaxed into the 'bath'. 

The giant set the cup on his table and grabbed some napkins to wipe the cum off of his stomach, and he glanced at Jessie with a bright, wide smile. 

"You did very well, Jessie. Thanks for the perfect evening," Axel murmured sincerely and sat down on his bed again, wiping some sweat from his forehead, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No... just... tired. It was weird," Jessie mumbled and gazed up from his 'tub', resting his arms over the cup's edge and he tilted his head back. "But you didn't hurt me."

"I know it's weird at the start, but I'm glad I didn't hurt you. And you got to enjoy yourself as well, didn't ya?" Axel teased and winked before he pulled out a tiny dollbed that he had borrowed from his niece's dollhouse and set it on his cupboard next to his alarm watch and nightlight. He picked Jessie up with two fingers around his waist and wiped the boy off against his sheets before he dropped him into the toy bed. "Please don't try to run away. You could get seriously injured, and my cat wouldn't be very understanding." Axel leaned down and murmured, "she's a giant cat, and would probably crush you by just standing on you. So please don't try to run away."

Jessie nodded slowly and sighed, leaning back into the toybed. It was warm and cozy and he pulled the thick rag - which was the sheet - around his naked body and cuddled into the pillow. 

"If you need anything I'm right here, just start my alarm or try to wake me up on your own and I'll help you if you need to go to the bathroom or want some water or food," the giant kindly explained before using his index finger to brush through Jessie's hair and he smiled. "I love you Jessie, goodnight."

At least he's kind to his guests, Jessie thought to himself and grunted as he felt Axel carefully brushing his hair and he nodded to show that he understood. 

"Okay... thank you... I... uh... goodnight..." he murmured and then added in a hushed tone, "love you too, I guess.."

And that was definitely enough for Axel!

Axel smiled widely with happiness and then turned of the lights before curling into bed, smiling as he could hear Jessie's soft snores.


	2. Plugged punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short story is more explicit. Some people will find it disturbing so I recommend my readers to look at the tags and read the summary:
> 
> Jessie tries to flee from Axel, but the giant ain't having it. He decides to put Jessie in a place he can't escape from. 
> 
> This story will contain vore where a giant stuffs a human up his rectum. I'll describe it as graphic as I can, but no kind of scat play. I have never written something like this before but I was asked to do it on my Wattpad account.   
> Also, FYI Axel is portrayed as slightly mean in this story, which he's not really. This story will hold place after the first story and Jessie is portrayed as if he hated what he and Axel did. Again, it's only for this one shot thing!

How Jessie had got past the giant cat was beyond Axel. The tiny human had somehow got out of the doll bed and had fled from Axel's nightstand and across the bedroom to get to the window. 

The fat, black striped cat was lying curled up by Axel's feet, which was weird since Zeezee usually payed a lot of attention to her surroundings. Maybe she was just too lazy to run after something that she didn't put in the same category as mice and rats. 

Axel had woken up thanks to the human accidentally pulling on the small strings that kept his curtains down and the curtain opened up with a loud smack-and cracking sound. He found Jessie trying to open the window, the little human crying out in fear as Axel picked him up. Jessie must've worked really hard to get all the way over there, which only made Axel angrier. 

"Are you trying to run away, huh?"  
Axel asked and tossed the human up and down in the air, as if he had been a rubber ball. The small squirms of fear didn't bother the giant and he glanced at his watch. 6 a clock in the morning, on a fucking Saturday! "Well, at least now I know I can't trust you, my little pet."

Axel sat down and ran a hand through his blond hair. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any yarn to tie Jessie with and he couldn't keep him in a cage the whole time - because there was a risk Zeezee would get hungry and might hurt him through the metal bars. 

"It w-was disgusting, what you did!" The human managed to spit out, although Axel could hear the fear in his voice. Jessie's thin legs were shaking and Axel snorted softly. 

"Say that again when you've balls enough to say it without stuttering!" The giant hugged mockingly and glanced at the small bottle of lube that was still standing on his night stand. A small idea began to take place in his head and Axel hummed. He would teach Jess to keep his mouth shut and not run away again. 

 

Axel laid down on his bed, keeping a firm hold on Jessie as he spread his legs and grabbed the lube. He was cleaned out from yesterday, which was good because he didn't want to think of his handsome human slave drenched in shit. He squirted some lube on his fingers and eased one in, moaning softly as it slipped in without any resistance. 

Jess began to wriggle and squirm around, sure he knew what was about to happen. Oh boy, he had no idea yet. 

"Think you can run away from me, huh? Well let me tell you something, dear Jessie," Axel murmured and added a second finger. His puckered hole gave in, used to his slim fingers stretching his hole and he poked against his prostate gently. "You're gonna make it up to me. Don't be afraid - this won't hurt you. But it'll feel hella good for me."

The giant squirted out more lube and slicked Jessie up with it, a huge mishevious grin appearing over Axel's face as he brought the human to his hole. But this time he didn't take Jessie feet first!

He popped Jessie's head through the rim and continued to push, gently flicking Jessie's bum when he tried to resist and push away with his hands. The giant easily slid the human inside of him, groaning as he felt Jessie scream and squirm inside of his tight channel. Axel knew Jessie could still breath so he wasn't worried about him. 

Axel turned around to look through his nightstand drawer, and he snickered as he quickly found what he was looking for: a medium sized pink anal plug, with a soft tip and a pump connected to it. The giant didn't waste any time and instead smeared lube over the plug and eased it into his stretched hole as well. His hungry puckering swallowed it up like a starved beast and Axel gasped softly. He felt Jessie's hands prod around, seemingly trying to find a way out. Oh no, he wouldn't come out until Axel wanted so. 

"You like it there, baby? Is it all warm and cozy for you?" The giant teased and patted his abdomen and he could even hear a faint squeak for help coming from him. 

 

Jess tried to see what the hell was going on. It was all so very dark, so warm and moisty. His body was pressed tightly between meaty walls and he tried to call out to Axel and plead him to pull him out. Something was pressed against Jess' feet and he squeaked as the soft wet thing swelled up and pushed him further into Axel's channel. Jessie stretched his arms out as if try and push the fleshy channel away from him, and felt something big and plushy. He gently poked it and squeaked as he heard Axel moan. 

"That's it! That's the place!" Axel encouraged and pumped the plug a second time, the plug inflated and forced Jess up into his prostate.

The teen growled as he was pushed into the bundle of nerves, his body getting squeezed even tighter and he cried when Axel began to thrust the plug in and out, makingJessie move with it. His tiny cock rubbed against Axel's raw walls and the giant snickered as he heard Jessie scream in pleasure. 

"Oh yeah? You enjoy it, you little slut?" Axel teased and wrapped one hand around his massive cock, stroking it up and down quickly. His round balls slapped against his fist and he thrusted the plug faster. 

It didn't take long until he felt something wet spill into his channel. It was retry similar to the feeling of popping a tiny whiny pimple,, and the giant was sure that Jessie had climaxed. 

 

"Gonna cum too, very soon!" Axel gritted out, thumbing his swollen slit and he roared as he reached his orgasm, squirting thick ropes of milky white cum that landed on his bed and painted his blue sheets white. 

The giant gasped softly, lapped the cum from between his fingers before he deflated the plug and painstakingly slowly eased it out. Jessie was so far up his ass that Axel had to push and soon enough the human slid out as well. 

Poor little thing, all drenched in lube and his own cum. 

Jessie was exhausted, panting heavily as if he had been running a marathon, and he didn't move from the bed. Axel grinned at the sight and nodded.

"That should teach ya not to run away again. Because if you do, you'll just end up in there were you can't escape."


	3. Just a little tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel wants to see if Jessie can contain Axel's tongue, and the giant ends up using his mouth a lot! WARNING: will include sex between giant and human and rimming.

"A-Axel.. what are you doing?" Jessie asked softly.   
They had just watched a movie, Jessie resting on Axel's chest while the giant laid on his back. The movie was a classic, with a rich woman wanting to marry a poor man, but they were unable to be happy because of the her wealth. She stood up to her ignorant family and married the man anyway, with a lucky ending of them kissing and being happy. 

Axel had picked Jessie up and rolled over so he was on his stomach with Jessie in front of him, and the cute man smiled at Jess lovingly. His huge fingers brushed over Jessie's brown curls and slid slowly from his head and down until the tip of his finger was nudging Jess groin. 

"I'm horny, Jess... horny for you..." Axel murmured, setting Jessie down on the couch in front of him and the human blushed from head to toe.   
Axel carefully grabbed Jessie's pants between his index and thumb and pulled them off, grinning as the human whined and covered himself up.   
"Sweetie, it's already hard for me to see your small cock, don't make it harder by hiding it!"

The giant leaned over, his big plump lips placing a soft kiss to Jess's face, and then another one to the human's chest. His mouth was warm and moisturized, very pleasurable, and the human turned into putty. 

Axel grinned, sticking his pink tongue out and lapping at Jessie's crotch, pushing his arms away with the force of his tongue and the giant could feel the tiny rockhard prick with his tongue. It was so small and cute. 

"You're horny too, aren't you darling?"

Jessie couldn't deny it and nodded, setting his hand up to feel Axel's tongue with his tiny hands. It was so big, mighty and soft. It felt almost like a warm, fat towel against him, but better! 

"Yes, Axel... g-god, your tongue..." Jessie moaned, looking away in embarrassment but Axel just laughed. 

The human had lately gotten much more calm and confident about his sexuality, and from being a innocent little virgin whom could barely watch a sex scene in movies without blushing and sweating, he was now a man that could look Axel in the eyes and tell the giant what a huge cock he had (as if that wasn't obvious that a giant's cock was like the Eiffel Tower compared to a human's.) 

The blonde smiled lovingly and continued to lap at the human, twisting his tongue to reach Jessie's nipples and he giggled as the human writhed underneath him. He was so sensitive.

Axel continued to sloppily drench Jessie in his spit before he leaned further down. The human tensed up, blushing as the giant grabbed both his legs with his fingers and bent them up so Jessie's knees rested against his stomach and his tiny whiny ass was on display. 

"Look at you," the giant groaned and used two fingers to spread the tiny asscheeks apart and if he looked closely and squinted he could see Jess' small hole. The giant would just love to stretch him out, watch the human getting filled up until he exploded!  
But of course he wouldn't do anything that could be harmful to Jessie - Axel wasn't a monster! He knew very well that even one single finger of his could tear the boy to shreds if he wasn't careful.

The blonde sighed lightly, his warm breathe surrounding Jess' ass and he shuddered lightly.

"A-Axel? uh... I feel a little embarrassed that you're just staring at my... ass.."

Those cute words made the giant laugh softly and Axel reached his tongue out once more, but this time he licked at Jess' hole. "Ssh, hun... I'm going to make you feel so good." The giant set one finger on Jess' mouth, preventing him from saying another word, while Axel leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Jess' butt.

Axel put his lips to Jessie's tight puckering, carefully blowing air against it and the hole slowly gave in and stretched out just a tiny bit. Jessie groaned deeply, whining underneath Axel and he shivered as he felt his tongue lap and brush across his hole, spit and drool coating his puckering.

"You're so tiny, so so tiny baby, and I love it," Axel murmured lovingly while pressing his tongue against Jess. He let his upper lip brush over Jess' cock to keep him stimulated while he went over to the next stage. 

The giant carefully curled the tip of his tongue, sliding it into Jessie's channel with barely any resistance. He moaned at the feeling of the channel squeezing his tongue and Jessie gasped loudly. 

"It's... t-too big! Nggh!"

"Ssh don't worry," the giant assured and slowly let his tongue brush over Jess' prostate. 

It was obvious the human hadn't had any kind of experience with this before, since he arched up and wriggled in pleasure - just like Axel had hoped he would do. 

"Axel! Oh god..." the human cried, his tiny hands grabbing the closest finger and he held onto Axel with soft moans dropping from his mouth. 

Axel brushed his prostate again, and again, grinning as the human leaked pre and his whole body was sweaty. The giant pulled back and scooped Jessie up, licking at his body like a dog licks its bone, and Axel swallowed the salty sweat.   
He grunted and then settled Jessie on top of him - or more precisely on top of his mouth. His lips swallowed up Jess' ass and crotch and Axel worked his tongue against the human's tight bumhole. 

"A-Axel!" The human choke out in shock and his legs flied up from Axel's plump warm lips. He rested his his elbows on Axel's upperlip, keeping himself from being sucked into the giant mouth. 

Delicate cries was heard as Jessie felt the warm tongue spread his asshole and wet squishy sounds was heard when the wet huge muscle stretched his asshole out and massages his insides and prostate. 

The feeling of his sensitive bundle of nerves being massaged by the warm tongue was overwhelming and Jessie tossed his head back and screamed as loud as his lungs could manage. Ropes of snow white cum exploded from Jessie's slit like a canon and he began to shudder, his whole body being licked clean and sucked by Axel. 

The giant pulled his tongue out and lapped at Jessie's thighs and licked up over his chest before Axel rolled over and spat him out, watching Jessie tumbling out on the plush pillows. 

Axel grinned at the sight of the now visible stretched puffy pink boyhole and he tapped one fingertip against it, chuckling as Jessie quivered. 

So sensitive. So perfect.

"How was that, darling?" Axel asked gently and tilted his head, making sure Jessie wasn't hurt and he nuzzled his nose over Jessie's chest. 

"D-different.. b-but great," the boy admitted weakly, swallowing and gasping for air. His brown chocolate hair was plastered to his forehead and Jess smiled tiredly. "It was great..."


	4. Slip into the slit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My 4th Jessie and Axel story!   
> This time Jessie tries to satisfy Axel by licking his cock and accidentally gets too close to his slit ;)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING this story will include; gay sex, sex between a giant and a human, vore, insertion through slit, blowjobs and dirty talks.

"This will take forever," Jess whined quietly as he were standing in Axel's dark curly pubes.

His hands were placed on Axel's cock, his face right next to Axel's cockhead. The giant chuckled softly and hummed with a smartass grin;  
"Better get to work then."

Jessie had never given a blowjob before, and he had never thought he one day would agree to give oral pleasure to a giant! But Axel's instructions were; 'just lick. Kiss it and lick it.'

The human sighed and swallowed the lump of fear that was growing in the back of his throat, before leaning over to lick a small stripe over Axel's tip. He didn't knew what he had been expecting it to taste like. Gross, bitter, like piss. But it tasted rather good, a little salty with a faint taste of sweetness. It smelled amazing too since Axel had washed himself (ordered by Jess) with strawberry shower milk. 

Axel grunted softly and tilted his head back to his pillows, smiling softly. He was proud that the tiny human had loosened up around him: Jessie no longer feared to ask Axel normal things like 'can I take a bath?' or 'what's for dinner?'. 

Jess placed small kitty licks around the pink cockhead, soon deciding to place fat licks all over the tip and he placed his hands around Axel's cock to try and keep it still. It was kind of a hard task, since Axel's erect dick twitched with happiness when Jess began to lick it more. The younger boy moaned quietly against the flesh and Jessie began to place kisses around the cockhead, not touching the tip just quite yet. 

It annoyed Axel just lightly, since his weakness and sweet spot was his slit! He wanted Jess to lick around the small opening and kiss it with his plush lips. But just like Jessie had said right from the start; this would take forever! Unless...

Axel innocently swiped his hand beneath Jessie's tiny body and scooped him up, gently guiding Jess' head to his slit. 

It wasn't of purpose to press the human through the entrance, it just happened! Axel was a little clumsy, fumbling impatiently and Jessie's tiny head popped into Axel's slit with a juicy wet sound.

"AXEL!" The human squealed, placing his hands on either side of the slit and he began to try and get out. 

The giant felt chills go down his spine as he watched the delicious human being stuck with his head in his cock! Brilliant ideas popped up in Axel's head, everyone equally hot, and the giant hesitantly pressed Jessie down a little more. His slit widened around Jess' shoulders, giving in with little resistance. 

Axel felt slight shame build up inside of him, but it was quickly replaced by immense pleasure.

"WAIT! I can't get o-out!" Jessie cried, wriggling around to try and get out which only resulted in him stretching the slit and he sank down further. 

Axel choke out a loud groan and arched his back, shooting his hips up to get some friction around his hard cock. 

"YES! Fuck yeah, Jess," he growled huskily and without thinking he gently flicked Jessie's butt. He began to slowly and carefully push the human further down his slit's channel. It was probably much tighter than being in his rectum, but it felt amazing! 

Jess couldn't even comprehend what was currently happening and only continued to squirm around. The channel squeezed him softly, the moisturized flesh pressing around his body as he got swallowed down by the hungry slit.

"AXEL!" 

Axel's dick slurped the last of Jessie down his slit channel, his feet disappearing and Axel could see the light shape of the human in his cock. Jessie rubbed him in all the right places - it felt like massage but inside of his dick! 

"It's okay, baby!" The giant assured his boyfriend and carefully wrapped his hand around the cock, giving it a few soft squeezes and tugs before he began to jerk off.   
Axel felt Jessie slide up and down his slit to each stroke he gave himself, and the feeling was morbidly amazing! Jess' scared squirms was replaced by loud moans when his dick rubbed against the tight raw channel. 

Axel had never cum so fast before. Ever! 

He felt his orgasm build up around Jess, pressing out around Jess' body and Axel spurted all over his belly. It felt as if he was about to fire off a cannonball, and after squirting the thick precome Alex arched his back sharply. Jessie was on his way out, and Axel was gonna shoot him like a fucking cannonball! 

And he did: Axel rocked his hips up, thrusting up in the air and grabbing at the sheets harshly when he felt his muscles and cum press Jessie out of him. The human plopped out of Axel's slit with a loud pop, cum splattering everywhere and Jessie screamed as he was pushed out violently and landed on Axel's abdomen.

Drenched in white, Jessie collapsed on Axel's stomach. He had cum everywhere: in his hair, on his body, on his cock, in his ass! He was completely drenched. 

"I'm sorry Jessie, I don't know what came over me... I won't ever do it again - I'm really sorry I let down your trust..." Axel murmured, finally feeling the shame catch up to him and he picked Jessie up and held him close wiping the cum from his face and hair so he could look Jess in the eyes. 

The human didn't seem too heartbroken, and instead of scolding Axel, he sighed quietly. 

"It's okay... it went faster than it would've if I had just kept licking you..."

Axel threw his head back and laughed, cradling Jessie in his big hands as he nodded. "True, very true."


End file.
